Margo Martindale
Margo Martindale (born 18 July 1951) is an American character actress. She played [[Camilla Figg|'Camilla Figg']], a police records supervisor, on Showtime's [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. Appearances Season One: * "Dexter" * "Truth Be Told" Season Two: * "That Night, a Forest Grew" Season Three: * "Sì Se Puede" * "Easy as Pie" Career '''Film' Her film credits include roles in Lazy Susan (2019); The Kitchen (2019); Blow the Man Down (2019); Instant Family (2018); Downsizing (2017); Cars 3 (2017, voice); Table 19 (2017); Wilson (2017); Mother's Day (2016); The Boss (2016); The Hollars (2016); Sophie and the Rising Sun (2016); Heaven Is for Real (2014); August: Osage County (2013); Bluebird (2013); Beautiful Creatures (2013); Win Win (2011); Scalene (2011); Main Street (2010); Secretariat (2010); Forged (2010); La soga (2009); Orphan (2009); Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009); The Winning Season (2009); Management (2008); Stop-Loss (2008, voice); Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story (2007); Superheroes (2007); Feast of Love (2007); Rails & Ties (2007); Bobby Z (2007); Mo (2007); Rocket Science (2007); The Savages (2007); Wedding Daze (2006); Paris, je t'aime (2006); Out There (2006); Million Dollar Baby (2004); The Best Thief in the World (2004); The Human Stain (2003); It's All About Love (2003); The Hours (2002); Proof of Life (2000); 28 Days (2000); Ride with the Devil (1999); In Dreams (1999); Practical Magic (1998); Twilight (1998); Critical Care (1997); Eye of God (1997); Ghosts of Mississippi (1996); Marvin's Room (1996); Dead Man Walking (1995); Sabrina (1995); Nobody's Fool (1994); The Firm (1993); Emma and Elvis (1993); Lorenzo's Oil (1992); The Rocketeer (1991); and Days of Thunder (1990). TV Movies Her TV movies include Counter Culture (2012); Silver Bells (2005); Plainsong (2004); Iron Jawed Angels (2004); An Unexpected Love (2003); The Laramie Project (2002); What Girls Learn (2001); A Girl Thing (2001); Perfect Murder, Perfect Town: JonBenét and the City of Boulder (2000); Earthly Possessions (1999); ...First Do No Harm (1997); Ruby Jean and Joe (1996); The Child Saver (1988); and Once Again (1987). Shorts Her shorts include The Emissary (2015); Fade in (2014, voice); and Honda: Cupid (2005). Television Her TV credits include appearances on Mrs. America; Sneaky Pete; DuckTales; The Act; BoJack Horseman (voice); The Good Fight; The Guest Book; BrainDead; The Good Wife; Mike & Molly; The Millers; Masters of Sex; New Girl; Smash; Person of Interest; Suits; A Gifted Man; Chaos; Justified; Harry's Law; Mercy; Hung; The Riches; Medium; Law & Order: Special Victims Unit; Ed; 100 Centre Street; Welcome to New York; One Life to Live; Snoops; Homicide: Life on the Street; Law & Order; New York Undercover; Golden Years; and Lonesome Dove (mini-series). Video Games * 2017: Cars 3: Driven to Win Awards and Nominations She was nominated for a Tony Award for Best Featured Actress in 2004 for her performance in the play Cat on a Hot Tin Roof. ''In 2011, she won a Primetime Emmy Award and a Critics' Choice Television Award for her recurring role as Mags Bennett on ''Justified and starting in 2013, she has been nominated for an Emmy Award four times for her recurring role as Claudia on The Americans, winning a second and third Emmy in 2015 and 2016. Personal Life Margo was born in Jacksonville, Texas, the youngest of three children. She participated in golf, cheerleading, and drama while in school and was crowned "Football Sweetheart" as well as "Miss Jacksonville High School 1969. Following graduation, she attended Lon Morris College, then transferred to the University of Michigan at Ann Arbor. While at Michigan, she did summer study at Harvard University. Martindale has been married to musician Bill Boals since 1986. They have a daughter, Margaret. wikipedia Trivia * From the late 1970s to early 1980s, she was the "foot tickler" in a series of Downy fabric softener commercials. * She voices a character loosely based upon herself in the Netflix animated comedy BoJack Horseman. References Gallery Margo Martindale.jpg Margo Martindale12.jpg Margo Martindale2.jpg Margo Martindale3.jpg Margo Martindale4.jpg Margo Martindale5.jpg Margo Martindale6.jpg Margo Martindale7.jpg Margo Martindale8.jpg Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter